The use of distillation equipment to purify water, to manufacture potable spirits such as whiskies, brandies, rums, wine, beer and other alcoholic beverages and to produce essential oils is well known. In recent events including a chemical spill in West Virginia, the contamination of water supplies has effected hundreds of thousands of people resulting in an increased interest in devices that can quickly heat and purify water to produce drinkable water from contaminated supplies. In some instances, distilling water is a more effective means to purify water, where simply boiling water may not adequately remove all contaminants. Depending on the amount of distilled water or other product that must be produced, the distillation equipment may be of various sizes. For example, the distillation equipment may be a distillation apparatus of a copper pot type that may be available in volumes that range from about 1 gallon to more than 100 gallons. Copper is used and preferred as the material for distillation equipment because of its anti-corrosive properties allowing for copper distillation equipment to be used and stored out of doors and be resistant to harsh weather. Copper is also an excellent conductor of heat and evenly transfers heat to sufficiently heat the contents of the distillation apparatus to evaporation temperatures and also effectively cool down the vapor to maximize condensation and the collection of the distilled liquid. The heat transfer of copper is also significantly superior to stainless steel where copper exhibits improved anti-microbial properties over stainless steel. Copper also absorbs sulfur compounds and yeast cells produced during fermentation and prevents the production of ethyl carbonate, a toxic chemical formed from cyanides. Copper is also very malleable so easier to form in creative designs and shapes as desired. Copper also improves the final aroma and quality of the finished product.
To heat a distillation apparatus of a copper pot type, the flat base of the pot of the distillation apparatus is placed over an open flame, on an electric heating device, on a propane grill, heated using a propane torch or positioned on another type of heating element. Because copper is an excellent conductor of heat, the flame or heating element will readily heat the interior surface area of the base and the cylindrical sidewalls of the copper pot. Along these surfaces, heat will be transferred to the contents at the bottom of the pot and along the edges and over a period of time the contents within the center of the pot will begin to heat. At the top of the pot and along the condenser tube, thermometers may be placed to measure the temperature during vaporization. A collection vessel is placed at the end of the condenser tube to collect the distilled liquid.
In brewing potable spirits, a particular spirit is prepared by adequately fermenting a mash from a suitable type of grain over a number of hours or days. The mash is then heated in a distillation apparatus to remove ethyl alcohol through vaporization from the mash. The amount of time required to heat the mash to the temperatures necessary are dependent on the type of distillation equipment, the type of heating element and the amount of mash within the distillation apparatus. As an estimate it can take about 1 hour per 3.78 Liter (1 gallon) to reach an initial plateau of 64.4° Celsius (148° Fahrenheit) at which temperature methanol and other impurities that are toxic are vaporized from the mash. It is important that the mash is heated thoroughly at these temperatures to effectively remove the methanol and other toxins. When the toxins have burned off, the temperature within the pot climbs to a temperature of between 78.8° C. (174° F.) and below 100° C. (212° F.) the boiling temperature of water and ethanol alcohol begins to vaporize. The evaporation temperature to vaporize the ethanol is dependent upon the amount of ethanol within the mash solution where pure ethanol will boil at 78.8° C. (174° F.) but a 50/50% solution of ethanol and water will boil at 82.2° C. (180° F.) and a solution of 10% ethanol and 90% water will boil at 91.6° C. (197° F.). Temperatures within this range are maintained over a number of hours to thoroughly vaporize the ethanol from the mash and produce the expected percent alcohol by volume for the desired potable spirit. The evaporated ethyl alcohol is then condensed to collect the alcohol in liquid form. Different types of grains and other ingredients provide different types and flavorings of the potable spirit.
Essential oils are similarly extracted from flowers and other plants by placing the plant material in a grid within the pot of the distillation apparatus and placing water into the bottom of the pot below the grid. As the pot is heated and water evaporates, steam is forced through the plant material to break down volatile constituents that are vaporized and condensed with the water vapor. The liquid solution is then collected and because water and the essential oils don't mix, the essential oils float on top of the water or sink to the bottom below the water to be siphoned off and be collected. In producing potable spirits and essential oils it is important that the mash or plant material is evenly heated to effectively distill the desired flavors and scents, where uneven heating may lead to scorching of the material and unpalatable and un-useable product. The present invention provides effective and thorough heating of the contents within the distillation equipment and prevents or reduces scorching of mash or other material.